


Unexpecting

by Smallwater



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smallwater/pseuds/Smallwater
Summary: Cait gets unexpected news, and reacts... poorly. Nate tries to figure out what is wrong, but nobody will tell him anything.
Relationships: Cait/Male Sole Survivor
Kudos: 42





	Unexpecting

"Shite! Goddamn, fuckin' shite! Fuck!"

Cait stormed through the house that Nate had managed to decently renovate, and rushed into the bathroom.

"Cait? You okay, babe?" Nate called after her, only slightly worried. It wasn't unlike Cait to go on an angry rampage, stomping from A to B, while cursing loudly. Luckily, ever since Nate helped her kick her Psycho habit, she had stopped causing general destruction.

"Fuck off!" Cait called back.

Nate frowned. This _was_ unlike her. Usually, he managed to calm her down a bit. He considered knocking on the wood board that served as a door, and to continue asking about what was wrong, but reconsidered. Cait in one of her angry moods was more likely to punch him than kiss him. He shrugged. If it was really important, she'd tell him eventually. He picked up the rifle he was tinkering on, and headed out. He wanted to know Danse's opinion anyway.

"Oh, hey Blue! You, ah, you okay?" Piper stood at the pump with a mischievous grin on her face. Nate nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Cait sounded a bit rough, though. You have any idea what crawled up her ass?"

Piper grin broke open even further. Nate could see the jokes tumbling in her mind, and raised his hand before she could start. "Besides my dick, Piper, yeah, I got it. Jokes' gettin' old, y’know."

Piper scoffed. "Aw, you're no fun. I wasn't even gonna make that joke, anyway."

"Uh-huh. Experience says otherwise, but whatever. So, you have no idea?"

"Oh, I do, but I'm not tellin'. You gotta ask her yourself."

Nate frowned again. Piper was usually one of most gossip-happy of all the settlers in the camp they had constructed for themselves in the ruins of Sanctuary.

"Rrriiiigghhhtt... I'll go, uh... Yeah. Thanks, I guess. I'll ask her later, then."

"Oh, I’m sure you will!" Piper sing-songed, before strutting off. Nate scratched his head in confusion as he saw the reporter skipping - skipping! - towards the camp's bar.

"Ah, monsieur, bonjour! Oh, I am... I am happy to see you!"

Nate turned towards Curie. The synth who had become the de facto doctor of the group, was smiling awkwardly. "Have you, ah, have you spoken to Cait yet? I believe she has something to discuss with you!"

"Oh, so you know too, huh?" Nate grumbled, "Yeah, to be honest, Cait wasn't very talkative, and Piper was just mocking me. So, can you tell me what the fuck is going on with my wife?"

Curie looked bashful at the ground. "Ah, I apologize, monsieur, but I cannot. O-or, I could, but will not. This is something between the two of you."

Nate groaned in frustration. "Dammit, not helping, Curie! God fucking dammit!" He felt a touch of regret as he saw Curie's sad face. He chastised himself mentally. "Ugh, I'm sorry, Curie, you didn't deserve that. I'm just... Cait might be seriously ill and nobody will tell me."

Curie nodded in understanding. "I understand, monsieur." she replied in her impossibly cute French accent "But fret not, madame Cait is in perfect health! I have checked her myself not 2 hours ago. There is just, ah, something you have to discuss with her."

Nate rolled his eyes. “Yeah, so I heard. But, like I said, she wasn’t very talkative. She’s more likely to punch me than anything else. I’ll just wait until she calms down.”

Curie nodded. “I agree. She… she almost hit me as well. Luckily, she did not try twice.”

Nate raised an eyebrow. “So, you’re the one who told her whatever news she has to tell me, eh? Hmm… So, I’m guessing it’s medical in nature?”

Curie’s face wrinkled as she smiled. “Ah, very clever, monsieur, but I will not tell!” She patted Nate on his shoulder affectionately, and turned back towards the improvised medbay. Nate simply shook his head, and walked towards the workshop.

“Ah, uhm, hello… sir.” Danse said nervously. Nate sighed. He did not know what could turn the soldier nervous, but it had to pretty important to do so. He guessed it had something to do with Cait. “So, you know too, huh? Can you tell me what’s going on then? Because nobody else will.”

Danse anxiously tried to look for a way out. “Oh, uh, well… The thing is, sir… I’m… I mean, if you don’t know, then…”

Nate sighed and rubbed his face.

“Yeah, yeah, Cait should be the one to tell me… whatever it is. Fine. Here, how about this then?” Nate handed Danse the rifle he was still carrying.

“I’m thinking about adding a bigger magazine, but I’m not sure if that is a smart idea…”

Danse looked happy about the change of topic.

“Hmm, yes, I don’t think that will work either… It’s gonna be too heavy with that much bullets loaded in. You’ll get sore arms swinging it around. Especially when you have to carr-“ Danse slapped his hand over his mouth, and looked wide-eyed at Nate.

“Especially when?” Nate asked.

“E-Especially when you are, uh… When you are firing! That much weight, bucking up and down? It’s… It’s going to be hard on your forearms.”

“Danse, this is a bolt-action rifle.”

“Still! But, yes, I agree, you- you shouldn’t put a larger magazine on this. It will upset the balance of the weapon.”

Danse handed the rifle back to Nate. “Well, it was great talking to you, but I’m, uh, I’m afraid I’m needed elsewhere. I heard the pump was broken!”

Danse hurried out of the room, leaving Nate behind.

“Broken pump?” Nate muttered to himself, “I fixed that yesterday…”

Nate walked back into his home, and found Cait sitting in the couch, hugging a pillow. Nate chuckled.

“Well, you and something soft? That’s not something I see often.”

“Bite me, loverboy,” Cait said. Her face softened almost immediately when she saw Nate’s smile. Nate placed the rifle in the rack next to the door, and sighed.

“Cait,” he said quietly, “What’s going on? Something’s obviously happening, but everyone I asked just dodged-“

“I’m pregnant,” Cait interrupted suddenly. She stared intently at Nate’s face.

“I’m sorry, what?” Nate stood still, his body frozen in shock. “I mean, what? How? When? What?”

Cait chuckled slightly. “Well, as for how, I can think of several nights that may have caused it. And I’m pretty sure you remember them as well.”

Nate blinked. “Y-yeah, I mean, I know _how_ , but-“

“As for when, I, uh, I found out this mornin’. Was feeling sick for the last few days on wakin’ up. Finally went to ask Curie. She prodded me with… things, and suddenly congratulates me.”

Nate shook his head. “Okay… But-“

“Nate, you know damn well how and when and everything else. Now can ya please shut up and come here? I’m bloody terrified!”

Nate was still frozen to the ground. He was surprised to see tears starting to form in the corners of Cait’s eyes.

“What? Oh, baby, no, no no no… There’s no need-“ He quickly slid down on his knee in front of her, as the tears now started to stream down her cheeks.

“Nate, love, I’m really, really scared,” Cait sobbed, “For chrissake, I’m fucked up beyond belief! How am I gonna take care of a kid?”

“Hey, baby, there’s… there’s no need to worry! I’m here! And I mean, I’m sure you can take care of a kid! Hey…” He cupped Cait’s face in his hands, wiping away her tears with his thumbs.

“Hey, listen here. I love you, alright? We got this. You’ll be a great mom, Cait, I know it.”

“How… How can you? My entire life, I’ve never seen how to be a proper mother, how can I-“

“That just means you know what not to do, huh?” Nate smiled and kissed her lightly. “C’mon, Cait, trust me. We got this. You got this.”

Cait put her hand on Nate’s, and kissed his palm. “I ‘spose… I’m… I’m just happy I met you, Nate.”


End file.
